Oh Love
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: Chad visited her best friend to confess his feelings for her. Songfic. Oneshot.


Hello there, welcome to my second fanfic.**  
**

This is AU (Another Universe), by the way, and my first attempt at songfic. Probably not my best work since the first one.

It's a little one-shot about my OC Ace and Chad.

The song is called 'Oh Love' by Green Day.

Lyrics are on italics.

Well, enjoy.

* * *

**Oh Love** **  
**

Chad Kaplan was sitting near the window. He stared at the window. It was raining hard tonight, and his thoughts was about his best friend that he secretly loved Ace Thompson.

_Oh Love, oh love  
Won't you rain on me tonight? _

'I should visit her tonight, and maybe confess my feelings to her.', he thought, 'I think it's time to tell the truth.'

He stood up and went to the drawer to get his clothes. Then he went to the bathroom to change. After changing his clothes from a white T-shirt and a boxer to a black T-shirt, black jeans and black boots. He went downstairs and grabbed his jacket on the wall and left the house.

_Oh life, oh life  
Please don't pass me by _

Lights filled the sides of the road, and the rain still poured hard. The stoplight became red after Chad manage to get past it.

'Phew,', he thought while driving his black Mitsubishi Lancer Evo, 'I almost came to a stop. I better hurry up.'

_Don't stop, don't stop  
Don't stop when the red lights flash _

He parked on the front of Ace's house. His heart beats faster every time and he became nervous the more he stepped closer to her house. He never felt liked this before when visiting her.

_Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose _

He pushed the door bell and the door opened a few seconds later by Ace. She was surprised at him, visiting her on a rainy day. She wore a red cotton shirt and short.

"Chad! Um, come on in!", she told him cheerfully while she let him inside. He entered then removed his shoes and hanged his jacket on the backdoor.

"So, what brings you here tonight?", she asked when they sat on her couch.

He looked at her and smiled, "Well, I miss you."

"I miss you too.", she replied with a smile and they hugged. He calmed down a bit.

_Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose_

"So, what are you watching?" he asked when they finished hugging.

"Bourne Ultimatum.", she answered while eating a bowl of potato chips, "It's a great movie."

_Oh lights and action  
I just can't be satisfied _

After the movie ended, they talked about how great the movie is.

"You're right," he said, "it's a great movie."

"I'm glad you like it!", she replied with a grin.

'It seems that he did the right thing.' he thought, 'I hope that I do the right thing.'

_Oh losers and choosers  
Won't you please hold on my life _

They talked about how boring their daily lives and where Ark went.

"So Ark is busy on his case again?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

He sighed, "Did they give him a break?"

She smiled, "Of course! Who wouldn't?", and they both laughed.

'Do I tell her now?' he asked himself in his mind.

_Oh hours and hours  
Like the dog years of the day  
_

_Old story, same old story  
Won't you see the light of day _

Ace noticed the changed of expression of Chad.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh. I'm okay." he answered with a smile.

'I hope she doesn't know I'm lying.'

_Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose _

"I know you're hiding something.", she replied, "Please, you can tell me.".

He sighed, "Ace, I need to tell you something."

_Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose _

His heart beat faster when he spoke, "I think it's time to tell you the truth.", he said nervously.

"What is it?" she asked.

_Talk myself out of feeling  
Talk my way out of control _

"Ace Thompson, I love you. Ever since we first met", he finally said.

She was shocked at him. Her best friend is in love with her?

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you too.", she whispered in his ear.

_Talk myself out of falling in love  
Falling in love with you  
_

They parted and looked at each other for a few seconds.

She punched his shoulder playfully, "I can't believe you loved me.", she said cheerfully with a grin.

He laughed, "Well, what do you know. I'm a chicken."

_Oh love, oh Love  
Won't your rain on me tonight _

They moved closer to each other, faces are few inches apart.

"You know,", she whispered, "you're not really a chicken."

He smiled and replied with the same tone "How?"

_Oh ride, free ride  
Won't you take me close to you  
_

She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she moved her hands to wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like this for a few minutes and parted.

They blushed madly but were happy because both had a same feelings for each other.

_Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose_

_Far away, far away_  
_Waste away tonight_  
_Tonight my heart's on the loose_

He hugged her again and whispered, "I love you."

She smiled and replied, "I love you too."

They decided to sleep on the couch, since they wanted to sleep together without her brother thinking something wrong. She went upstairs to get the pillows on blankets. After that they fell asleep.

'I hope Bro doesn't think that we do a funny business.', she thought while drifting to sleep.

'Well, I did the right thing.', he thought and smiled while drifting to sleep.

_Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose_

_Far away, far away_  
_Waste away tonight_  
_Tonight my heart's on the loose_

_Tonight my heart's on the loose..._  
_Tonight my heart's on the loose..._

* * *

Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Are there grammar mistakes or misspelled words? Please tell me on a review.

And please no flame, only constructive ones.

And thank you for reading.


End file.
